Kemana Mereka?
by aitalee
Summary: Mana keributan yang biasanya terjadi pada pagi hari para Akatsuki?   Ada yang menghilang diantara mereka?   Siapa mereka?   Dan apa yang akan dilakukan para Akatsuki lainnya?   Mau tau? Mangkannya langsung dibaca ajah.


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Om masa siiih kiss himoto,,#dicekik om Mashashi* **  
><strong>Ia deh Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto,,,,, <strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Warning: Cerita abal yang gaje dan aneh, 100% Garing ga ketulungan, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD berantakan, dah hal-hal lainya yang bisa membuat orang ngantuk(?).

.  
>Happy reading.<p>

.  
>Kemana mereka?<p>

.  
>Disuatu hutan yang ada pohonnya, ada air, tanah, rumput, udara dll(?). Tinggalah sebuah organisasi gaje yang bermukim di sebuah rumah tua.<p>

.  
>Oh ya! Kemana suara berisik itu?<br>Biasanya keributan sudah dimulai dari pagi buta ?  
>kemana suara yang biasanya membuat keributan itu?<br>Kemana suara cempreng itu?  
>Hanya author yang tau.#Plak<p>

.  
>_kita intip kedalam yukzzz_<p>

.  
>"Hoaahemmm, tumben ga ada suara cempreng itu?" tanya Konan yang habis bangun tidur, masih dengan wajah yang berantakan dengan hasan-hiasan iler di mulutnya#dililit kertas.<p>

.  
>"ahhhhhh, damainya pagi ini. Tumben eweh suara eta tea' ?" tanya Itachi dengan logat" Sundanya yang berantakan abis bis...bis..<p>

.  
>"kemana Tobi si hyperaktif itu?" selalu itu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiran para anggota Akatsuki habis ke alam baka*anggota akatsuki ngacungin jempol(?)*.<p>

.  
>"semuanya kumpul di ruang Tamu, ada permasalahan" teriak Konan dari dalam kamarnya, pake toa punya tetangga author.<br>Tak perlu waktu lama mie instan pun sudah jadi tinggal masukan bawang goreng krenyes, loh eh salah.

.

Oke ulang  
>Tak perlu waktu lama, para anggota Akatsuki gaje itu pun sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu.<p>

*ruang tamu*  
>"hei, leader Pein pun tak ada!" sergah Saori saus tiram kelezatan baru dise-*di cekik kugutsu* eh Sasori.<p>

"hei, iya juga kemana Mereka berdua?" tanya Kisame.

"ya!" setuju zetsu.

"ahhhh, damainya pagi ini untung ritual pagiku tidak terganggu

(padahal panggilan alam ke WC tu(Hidan:Eh jangan buka kartu dong. Author:yeee tapi bener kan. Hidan:iya sih)

biasanya gua lagi buang hajat celana gua malah diambil ama si Tobi ntu*nunjuk-nunjuk celana bolong-bohongnya*!" curhat Hidan kepada Kakuzu, sambil berjalan kearah Kuzu.  
>"ya Lumayan menghemat biaya THT, kan bahaya kalo sampai ia berteriak-teriak kemudian telinga kalian sakit! Aku juga kan yang repot!" curhat Kakuzu yang kambuh pelitnya.<p>

"Apa kalian tau Pein dan Tobi kemana?" tanya Konan, to the laptop eh, to the point.

"akut tahu" ucap Itachi sambil mengacungkan clurit(?).

''kemana, Itachi?" tanya Konan penuh antusias.

"kemarin Leader dan Tobi pergi ke pasar konomurah" ucap Itachi.

"bukan kemarin guooobbblogg, tapi sekarang!" marah Konan Sambil menjitak kepala Itachi.

"wadawww, atit au" Keluh Itachi sembari memegang kepalanya yang sudah bejol akibat Jitakan Konan.

.  
>"oke mari kita adakan pencarian dua mahluk tersebut"<p>

"tapi, sebelumnya kita mandi dulu" ucap Konan Sembari menutup hidung.

"ya" ucap anggota akatsuki serentak.

.

*Anggota akatsuki saling melirik satu sama lain dengan sinis...

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap,  
>drap, drap, drap, drap,<br>bugh gedebuk kompyang kampyong bletakk duaakkk  
>gedebuk<br>buagh  
>duakk<br>"awas gua dulu minggir lu"  
>"WAPDAWWW, KAKI GUA JANGAN LU INJEK DONG OON BANGET SIH LU!"<br>"aaawwwww, sakit tau! Awas tanganmu!"

"minggir! Aku mao mandi!"  
>"hei!"<p>

.

"kaliann berhenti ributnya!" teriak Kakuzu.

*Dan keributan pun berhenti*

"DIAAMMMMM! ada semut lewat! berhenti dulu ributnya, nanti dia terinjak, lagi" ucap Kakuzu.

",...," semua sweatdrop

"oke lanjutin lagi berantemnya! Siap... Yo!"  
>*plakkkkkkk gedebaaakk gedebukkkk plakkkkkkk duak gedebag<br>bugh! mmeau(?) TOKKEKK(!) past bukkkkk waakkkkkkss ctasss.

.  
>Ya, readers itulah keributan Para Akatsuki. dalam rangka acara berebutan mandi.<p>

#skiped.

.  
>Diruang tamu<p>

"oke, sudah kumpul semuanya?" tanya Konan.  
>"iya bukkk" jawab anggota akatsuki.<br>"Konan yang cantik dan baik hati,,, sabar ya... Jangan marah... Huhhhhhhhhhh haaaaahahhhhhhh~" Omong Konan pada dirinya ndiri.  
>"oke, kita ada berapa orang?<br>1, 2, 3, 4... Apalagi ya? Hei Sasori abis 4 berapa.?" tanya Konan kepada Sasori .  
>"dasar ngitung aja ga becus" gumman Deidara pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Konan.<p>

.  
>"hei chong, bilang apa kauu?" tanya Konan dengan aura membunuh.<p>

"emmmmm ga-un bilang apa-apa ko' cuma ngomong itu ano mmmm apa ya-un itu bukan anu mmmmmm mmm maksudnya bukan anu eta ato eh apa ya itu bukan maksud begitu-un itu senpai aku ih apa itu eh ano ak-hmmfffpphh" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata gajenya Deidara dibekep duluan ama Itachi.

"daripada lama" ucap Itachi.

"oke, aku saja yang menghitung 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." ucap Itachi.

"hei, kita kan ada 7 orang-un!" sergah Deidara.

"Zetsu kan ada dua, Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih" bacottt Itachi.

"tapi kan mereka nyatu Keriput-un!" bantah Deidara

"hei ngomong paan kau, lekong! Sudah jelas Zetsu ada dua, Baka'" bentak Itachi.

"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<br>"keriput-un"  
>"bencong"<p>

"hallllaahhh sudah-sudah oke Kita ada 7 orang!" lerai Konan, yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan dua orang ini.  
>"oke kita dibagi menjadi tiga tim<br>tim A. Itachi, Deidara  
>B. Zetsu, Kakuzu<br>C. Sasori, Hidan dan aku. Apakah ada yang protes?" omong Konan bijak.  
>"eke cinnn*angkat tangan*, kenapa sih eke harus sama bancyyyyy tammman kotya? Najis banget deh cinnnnn,, samyyaa yang lain aja deh cinnn.. Ihhhhhhhh gytu bangetz si cinnnnn" protes Itachi dengan bahasa Bancinya, yang entah tau dari mana?.<p>

"hei, jangan protesss donk bo'. Dari pada ente eke pasangin sama nyemott? Ya kan cinnn, ih jadi gemez deh eke" balas Konan dengan Gaya benches-benchy-nya.

"loh heh? Ko jadi kayak lekong Orocchimurmara, mereka berdua?" tanya Sasori kepada Deidara.  
>"tak, tau aku-un" jawab Deidara.<p>

.  
>"..." yang lainnya Overdosis Sweatdroped.<p>

.

"Hei sampai kapan kita memperhatikannya terus?"

.  
>"hei Konan apa kau mendengar suara?" tanya Itachi sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Konan.<br>"enggak ko"  
>"oh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"<p>

.

.

.

.

"tapi, seru juga sih, ih liat yang itu!"

.

.

.  
>"Kayak ada suara dari halaman belakang deh!" gumman Zetsu pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"hihihihihihihi ga nyesel ikut ama kamu"<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"hei Deidara apa kau mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah halaman belakang" tanya Sasori antusias.<br>"engga-un"

.

"hihihihihihih senpai liat yang ini deh lagi berantem lucu banget"

.

.  
>"Kuz, lu ngedenger suara ndak'?" tanya Kisame dengan logat jawanya.<br>"ndak ko".

.

.

"oke, tim A. Nyari ke hutan  
>B. Tanya ke tetangga-tetangga tim C. Kehalaman belakang, jangan protes!" ucap konan<p>

"perasaan kita ga punya tetangga" gumman Kisame.

"oke. Apa ada yang protes lagi selain dia?" ucap Konan sembari nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya, dan dengan aura pembunuh.  
>"ENGGAK BUKKK CEREWEEETT" teriak Anggota akatsuki.<p>

"Konan yang imut dan cantik jangan marah-marah ntar keriputan kayak Itachi loh, Konan imut jangan marah ya Sabar ini hanya cobaan dari kami sama, sabar ya Konan sayang" ucap Konan pada dirinya sendiri.

.  
>#skiped<p>

Di halaman depan.  
>"oke, sudah siap semua!" tanya Konan.<br>"sudah" jawab anggota akatsuki.

.

.  
>Belum sampai tiga langgkah MEREKA melanggkah.<br>Wadawww gedebuk,

.

Kisame tanpa sengaja menginjak daster yang dipakai konan itu.  
>Dan Konan pun terjatuh menimpa Kisame.<br>Kisame yang membawa akuarium kecil ia lempar, nyangkut di kepala Sasori didalamnya. Sasori pun berlari dengan gajenya dan menabrak Hidan.  
>Hidan pun jatuh tersungkur. Sebelum Hidan jatuh ia berpegangan pada jubah Deidara, dan Jubah Deidara pun terlepas.<br>"kyaaaa"

Deidara berteriak, kini ia hanya mengenakan boxer dengan gambar' lope-lope. Ia pun reflek melepaskan bom lumpur yang dibawanya untuk disimpan digudang. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih jubah yang terlepas dan membetulkannya.  
>Bom lumpur tersebut terlempar sangatngat tinggi.<br>"dari pada apes gua ngum-hei apa ini?*titt tittt " belum sempat berlindung Zetsu sudah kena apes duluan.  
>Bom lumpur yang terlempar masuk ke jubahnya lalu meledak. Kini jubahnya compang-camping+kotor. Wajahnya pun penuh dengan lumpur flytrap-nya pun berlumuran lumpur.<p>

.  
>"hei senpai ada ledakan di halaman depan ayo kita kesana"<br>"ayo!"

Drap drap drap drap...

.  
>"hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pein yang baru datang bersama Tobi.<br>"iya, senpai-senpai ko main ga ngajak-ngajak Tobi anak bae.,? ngomong-ngomong main apaan ko berantakan kayak gini umm?" tanya Tobi.

.  
>"kami bukan sedang bermain! kami semua mencari kalian tauukkk! Kemana saja kalian ini!" tanya Konan yang baru bangkit dari jatuhnya.<br>"kami habis memperhatikan gerombolan semut di halaman belakang, senpai. luuuuucccuuuu banget tadi ada yang berantem loh seruuu" Ucap Tobi.

.  
>Yang lainnya sweatdrop.<p>

.  
>Brakkk!<br>Terbuka pintu depan.

"hei apa yang terjadi?  
>Kisame mengapa tiduran kayak gitu? Sasori kau seperti orgil tau memakai akuarium segala dikepalamu! Hidan mengapa kau malah tiduran!<br>Hei, Deidara mana jubahmu, apa kau tidak malu?  
>Dan hei! Zetsu kau berantakan sekali kotor pula!...<br>Heii! Tobi, Pein darimana saja kalian-dukgyaaaaa blammmcupppppwee ieuuyy baukk" Itachi yang baru saja nongol. Dengan peralatan mencarinya.  
>Belum sempat melangkah satu langkah ia tersandung batu yang entah darimana asalnya. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur dan ieewww' ia disambut ramah oleh kotoran sapy yang entah darimana asalnya.<br>.kini ia hadir dengan wajar berlumuran kotoran sapy...

.

"ihhhhhhhh senpai bauukkk bhwahahah" tawa Tobi terbahak-bahak  
>"bwahahaha<br>  
>hahahahahah".<br>Anggota Akatsuki-Itachi  
>tertawa terbahak-bahak.<br>"heh hah ha ha~ he, membosankan"

"..." .

*diruang Tamu*  
>Konan, Itachi, Kisame kini sedang duduk di sofa ancur punya akatsuki.<br>"hei Konan, Itachi, kalian tau darimana bahasa benchy ntu?" tanya Kisame kepada Konan&Itachi.  
>"belajar dari bency Orochimaru yang suka ngegodain cowo-cowo di prapatan benci ntu loh!.<br>Kursus 1 bulan 50ribu saja ruangan kursus luas fasilitas memadai pokoknya enak" Jawab Konan&Itachi berbarengan.

.  
>Kisame: sweatdrop lalu tepar.<p>

"semoga arwahmu diterima oleh kami-sama" do'a Konan-Itachi berbarengan.  
>"hei aku tidak mati baka'!" marah Kisame yang bangun dari teparnya.<br>"ya udah maaf, sana lanjutin pingsannya." kata Itachi-Konan.  
>Zetsu: sweatdroped+tepar.<p>

Anggota Akatsuki sudah melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya lagi, namun kini tinggal Tobi dan Pein yang masih berada di halaman depan rumah.

.  
>*halaman depan*<p>

"hei, Tobi kita mau kemana?" tanya Pein.

"aku sih ga tau senpai mau kemana? tapi, Tobi mau cari tau dimana letak kepala cacing" jawab Tobi innocent.

"..."  
>Pein cengo.<br>"dah senpai" teriak Tobi, sambil berlari ke halaman belakang.

.

Pein= sweatdroped lalu Tepparr.

.

_The End_

.  
>Nengok ke atas wah gajenya~.<p>

.  
>Lekong= banchhyy..<br>Penjelasan...

Para readers yang terhormat, halaman belakang rumah akatsuki dekat ruang tamu. Dan hanya berbataskan tripleks.  
>Ck ck ck ck, miskin sekali akatsuki ni?..<br>Zetsu: itu bukan miskin tapi ngirit.  
>"itu pelit!" bentak seluruh anggota akatsuki kepada Kakuzu.<p>

Konan: eh author  
>author: apa? Mo minta tanda tangan, sini tangannya. Dah kan bye.<br>Konan: Sweatdroped.

Konan&Itachi : tor, author kenapa kami kayak lekong sih?  
>Author: heh ano enga ntu-kabur-<br>Konan&Itachi: Hei author sialan! Kembali kau!.

Tobi: eh senpai liatin semut lagi yukzz..  
>Pein: ogah ah...<p>

.

.

Gaje !  
>Apakah ada typo yang ada?<br>Readers: Ya pastilah  
>=. ,=?<p>

mind to review?

RnR pleaaawssseee...

no flame ya...


End file.
